


Newt's Choice

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Theseus Scamander, 沙雕修罗场
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 纽特在巫师电音节上喝醉后决定和帕西一夜情，没想带忒修斯已经在帐篷里等他，经过两位昔日战友的“决斗”最终获得纽特的是？





	1. Chapter 1

Newt Scamander这个名字对于不同的人有不同的含义。在魔法世界的普通巫师眼里他是个获得大成就的神奇动物学家；在与他相熟的巫师眼里，他是个容易害羞，在处理感情问题上非常糟糕，但又极富同理心的巫师，哦对，他还很乐意与麻瓜接触；在他哥哥Theseus眼里他是个心思细腻，用自己独特的方式与人交流的人，当然，Newt除了是他弟弟，更是他在心里偷偷爱着的人；在傲罗指挥部的傲罗们眼中，他除了是会上通缉栏的巫师，更有一个响亮的名号：Theseus Terminator！

 

今天是周三，就在众多魔法部职员涌入位于伦敦地下的中庭排队上电梯时，傲罗办公室里已经涌动着一股不同寻常的氛围，似乎每个人都悬着一颗八卦的心，因为此时此刻，Theseus的亲弟弟——Newt破天荒地来到了这里。可又并不是每个人都有能在距离现场最近的主管办公室门口实听这份八卦，只有那些完成手头上所有案子的傲罗才有机会趴在门上使用窃听咒，看看老大是如何被Newt气得冒烟的。

“Newt，我都不知道该如何是好了。”坐在办公桌后的Theseus从抽屉里拿出了五张通缉令，一张一张摆在了弟弟面前，每一张上都贴着Newt的照片，被通缉的理由几乎都写着非法出境，“即使你现在是有名气的神奇动物学家也并不代表你能无视魔法部的条例非法出境。光这半年我就收到五张了……”

有让傲罗主管头疼的黑巫师吗？有！有比Newt更让傲罗主管头疼的黑巫师吗？没有！

“我提交的申请一直都没下来过，乌克兰那次事出紧急，我不得不通过门钥匙直接到达火龙保护区。”Newt指了指中间那张解释道，他不可能为了也许永远也不会被批准的出境申请而等上一辈子。

“你的这些解释在魔法部长那边根本行不通，这些事做了就是做了，他们对于原因根本不在意，他们在意的是结……”Theseus对于弟弟完全不懂职场规则而感到头疼，似乎怎么说他都不愿意真的去试着从对方的角度思考问题。  
“还有那次去保加利亚，我和你提过的，在那里发现了罕见的……”Newt再一次打断了哥哥的话。

“Newt！你听我说！”Theseus不得不站起来把弟弟的视线从桌上那些纸张引到自己身上，“他们不在乎你为什么去做，他们在乎的是你已经做了！如果你再不收敛一下的话，恐怕我不会跟在你身后帮你擦屁股了。”

“我不需要你那么做也能过得很好。”看来此次谈话快到尾声了，Newt也跟着从椅子上站了起来，“如果是我让你觉得升职受到阻碍了，那我说声对不起。”

“不！Newt，等等！”Theseus拉扯住了弟弟的袖子，让他停下脚步，“我不是这个意思，我的意思是上面恐怕会直接绕过我对你进行审问，更可能……”

“他们会把你直接关进阿兹卡班然后扔掉钥匙。”

“他们会把我直接关进阿兹卡班然后扔掉钥匙。”

Scamander兄弟异口同声地说道，连单词都用的一模一样，少有的默契让两人都忍不住笑了出来。

“这话你说过很多次了，Theseus…”Newt刚想把手伸进大衣口袋就被哥哥紧紧抱住。

“说多少次都不能够表达我内心的担忧。”Theseus把脸颊紧贴着弟弟的，这样他就能感受到来自Newt的体温，而现在弟弟脸上的温度似乎有点高。

说实在的，Newt并不反感来自于Theseus的拥抱，相反在大多数情况下他乐于享受被兄长宽阔臂膀与胸膛相拥的感觉，因为也只有这时候他才能把藏在心底小盒子里的秘密感情拿出来，肆无忌惮地释放着。只是有时候哥哥的拥抱太紧了。

“Theseus，我有些喘不过气来！”Newt讨厌自己与Theseus的身高差让他在兄弟相拥时不得不踮起脚尖才能不被真的勒死。

但傲罗主管并没有像往常那样边说“抱歉”边松开他，而是把他抱得更紧了，并把他高挺的鼻尖放在Newt的后颈上来回摩挲，看起来像是在嗅弟弟身上的味道？

Theseus你真的不是Newt养的大狗狗吗？不过你好歹也管一下弟弟的死活吧，再这么抱下去，他真的会窒息的！到时候《预言家日报》的头条新闻上将出现“著名神奇动物学家Newt Scamander在被自己的魔法部傲罗主管哥哥Theseus拥抱时勒死！”这样的标题！

就在Newt真的只剩下一口气时Theseus终于舍得松开他，取而代之的是把他吓得魂魄都飞出去的一个吻，当哥哥的双唇触碰到他的时，Newt的心跳不受控制地加快，就像从国王十字车站驶出逐渐加速的霍格沃茨专列一样，连耳朵都能烫得喷出蒸汽。他没有和人类谈过恋爱，更不用提接吻的经验，当然，和神奇动物也没有。他不知道该如何回应Theseus，脑子里唯一能想到的就是原来哥哥的嘴唇如此柔软与温暖，和傲罗主管这样的身份很不符呢。

Theseus见Newt没有推开他，便壮胆一下下轻啄他因为害羞和紧张开始微微颤抖的双唇，就像第一次去蜂蜜公爵的孩子买到了那里最甜的棒棒糖，怎样舔舐都不够，但又怕糖化得太快而显得如此小心翼翼。当哥哥用舌尖在他的唇缝来回描绘并试图顶开时，Newt决定说些什么阻止他越来越过分的行为。

“呃……”可他一张口Theseus就趁势把舌头伸了进去，并把手从腰窝移到了他的臀部上，顺手轻抚了两下。

Newt从未与哥哥如此亲密接触过，兴许是受到的刺激太大了，他突然就闭上了牙关。

 

“哎？里面怎么突然没了声音？难道是Newt对老大施了不可饶恕咒？”傲罗A试图听得更清楚点，掏出了魔杖放在耳边紧贴在门板上。

“怎么可能？就那五张通缉令更可能是老大把他弟弟阿瓦达索命了！”傲罗B挥了挥魔杖，确定它没坏之后又吹了吹上面的灰。

“你们都闲到开始听Theseus的八卦了？”傲罗主管最得力的助手Jenna捧着一堆文件走到门口推开众人准备进去，“就连魔法部长都知道老大是个弟控晚期，他对你们使用不可饶恕咒都不会对自己的弟弟使用。都让开。”

“哎哎！Jenna别进去，Newt还在……”

还没等那人把话说完，办公室的门突然被从里面打开，只见八卦主角之一立了立领子想掩盖住自己红得像猪肝一样的脸颊，连招呼都来不及打就逃出了傲罗指挥部，仿佛自己是个十恶不赦的黑巫师。

“嗯？”不明真相的众人往还没关上的门内望去，他们的老大，魔法部第一块金字招牌——Theseus捂着嘴半跪在地上打颤，不知道的人以为他是被弟弟气得快吐血了，唯一知道真相的那个逃跑的人才清楚他是在和弟弟接吻时被对方咬到了舌头。

总之，Theseus就在这样一个稀里糊涂又被大家误会的场景中向Newt表白了心意，至于事后他是如何“逼迫”弟弟也说出心里话的已经不重要了。原本就复杂的兄弟关系现在更加理还乱，到底是兄弟还是爱人？也许两者皆是。

关于Newt的选择这个故事就发生在Scamander兄弟确定关系后的第二年。

 

不知从何时开始，魔法世界也开始渐渐向麻瓜世界靠拢，除了著名的魔法学校三强争霸赛与魁地奇世界杯外，效仿麻瓜电音节的国际巫师电音节也举办了五届了。两大世界开始交融，魔法世界的音乐盛会也向麻瓜们开放，但仅仅只是半开放，魔法部建议主办方向麻瓜隐瞒有魔法与巫师的存在，所以每一个进入电音节现场的巫师都需要在一个被施了屏蔽咒、在麻瓜眼里看起来像是洗手间的房间里做魔杖登记，以换取一只魔法手环，通过这只手环可以前往只对巫师开放的一些酒吧和聚会场所。

由于电音节太过受欢迎，入场券一票难求，特别是今年是在英国举办的情况下，能得到入场机会对在魔法部工作的人来说都是一种炫耀的资本。为了确保活动顺利举行不会有黑巫师来捣乱，傲罗指挥部的每一位都忙得脚不沾地，包括Theseus。

Newt已经记不清哥哥有多久没有回他们两人共同租住的公寓了，也许有三个月之久？据他所知，Theseus这段日子几乎是住在办公室里的，魔法部要求他按照黑巫师的危险等级列一张表格，并给出电音节上的安保方案。表格他交给Jenna，很快就按照要求完成，可安保方案怎么都通不过法律执行司司长的审核，总会被对方提出各种各样的质疑。Theseus不得不一次次地与几位手下开会讨论，如果他没算错的话，居然做了整整十五版的方案！谢天谢地，在这些可选项里有一版同时让司长和魔法部长满意了，旷日持久的加班终于在电音节开始前画上了圆满的句号，Theseus发誓回家他要先睡个三天三夜，就算是Grindelwald用魔杖指着他，他也不会抬一下眼皮。

当Theseus走出魔法部大门时已经不是那个往日最注意形象的优雅英国绅士了，他满脸胡渣、眼中布满了血丝、头发凌乱、眼下的黑眼圈几乎垂到嘴角，整个人像被吸干了精气一样可怕。当他转动自家公寓大门门锁走进房间时，把正坐在客厅单人沙发上咬着羽毛笔思考问题的Newt吓了一跳，他甚至都没认出进门之人是自己的兄长，抽出魔杖差点要念“阿瓦达索命”了。

“Newt！我先去睡了。”Theseus并没有像往常那样给弟弟一个大大的拥抱，而是挥了挥手，径直上了通往卧室的楼梯。

“啊……哦。”Newt抱着记事本又坐回了沙发上，手里还捏着刚刚放在背后准备交给哥哥的快递文件袋。那是远在纽约的Jacob寄给他的。

文件袋里正是这次电音节的门票，两张！MACUSA为奖励职员给当月的优秀员工每人发了两张门票，可惜得到这个奖励的Goldstein姐妹俩都没空赶赴英国，于是炙手可热的门票就转到了Jacob手上。大大咧咧的美国麻鸡第一个想到了自己在伦敦的好友，给Newt寄了两张，并表示自己也会去。

这可是天降的幸运，多少人求之不得的门票就飘到了Newt的手里，他想和哥哥一起分享，哪怕是在Theseus下班后赶到电音节现场的巫师酒吧里一起喝一杯，感受一下气氛，放松放松也是好的，但看来和哥哥提门票的事需要在他完成补觉以后了。

第二天上午，Theseus是在一阵阵局促的“哐哐”声中醒过来的，听起来像是有人在砸东西，他揉了揉惺忪的双眼掀开被子，一边抓着睡到完全没型变得乱糟糟的头发，一边向发出噪音的厨房走去。

只见Newt穿着深灰色的围裙，正在与一只被扒光了羽毛，没了脖子的肥鸡搏斗。

“Newt你在干嘛？”Theseus走上前从背后抱住了弟弟，迫使他靠近了自己的怀抱。

“剁鸡！”Newt头也没回地答道，神奇动物学家除了很会饲养魔法生物，在料理技能上也小有天赋。

“这种麻烦事可以交给家养小精灵来做。”傲罗主管边说边把手在弟弟的腰部来回抚摸，“你打断了我的睡眠，是不是该补偿点什么？”

“Theseus，Jacob送了我两张电音节的门票，你愿意陪我一起去吗？”他无视了哥哥的“无理”要求，放下手中的切肉刀，转过身问道。

Newt怕手上的油污弄脏Theseus的睡衣，不得不摆出投降的姿势，双手尽可能地远离他的胸膛，可腰部及以下部位又在兄长的环抱下紧贴着对方。

“电音节？”一听到这个词Theseus本能地有些反胃，咳嗽了两下后用还未完全清醒的大脑努力回忆了一下那几天的工作行程，“Newt，你的要求，我的回答永远是愿意，可是我不能。”

真是Theseus式的拒绝方法，先给你颗糖，再捅你一刀，让你有苦说不出。

“好吧，我就是随便问问。”说不失望是假的，Newt眼睛里原本闪耀着期待的光芒瞬间消失，可嘴上却说着无所谓的话。

他微微叹了口气后转身继续剁起鸡来，仿佛这只可怜的裸鸡就是站在身后的Theseus，这样幻想着的Newt剁得更加起劲更加用力了。切肉刀与木质砧板砸在一起发出的声音比刚刚响了一倍不止。

“你也知道为了这个活动傲罗们需要集体加班，虽然我不能陪你去，但我可以以Scamander家的名义申请一个豪华帐篷，我觉得你会需要。”傲罗主管全然没注意到弟弟的情绪变化，随手捡起一颗已经切配完毕摆放在小碗里的番茄扔进嘴里，含糊不清地解释道。

“我一个人去玩需要豪华帐篷干什么？是希望我找一堆人在里面开派对吗？我只是想和你一起过二人世界而已！我们，已经很久没有好好在一起过了……”Newt心里想着却又不敢说，他觉得这些想法如果让哥哥知晓，会让自己看起来像十几岁的孩子那样不懂事、不成熟，他只敢口是心非地嗯嗯两声。

即使心里有千百个不愿意，Newt仍接受了兄长关于申请帐篷的提议，也许好心的面包师Kowalski先生愿意和他一起在帐篷里彻夜畅谈爱情与人生。


	2. Chapter 2

电音节现场的每一个酒吧里都播放着各路乐队或成名或无名的歌曲，配合着彩色镭射灯永不歇止的旋转，完美演绎了什么叫“灯红酒绿”，就连只针对巫师的酒吧也不例外。

Newt坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，一条腿撑地，一条腿支在椅子上，转动着手腕，低头研究戴在上面的魔法手环，他在思考要不要点个什么伤心欲绝酒之类的来麻痹一下自己，毕竟一小时前他刚刚被好友“抛弃”，谁也没想到Queenie会突然出现在Newt他们面前，一声“Honey”直接把Jacob的魂都勾的去了，最终结果就是明明是个有恋人有好友的状态，却好似没人看一眼的单身狗般独自坐在巫师酒吧里，Newt觉得是不是自己上上上上辈子真的拔过梅林的胡子或者藏过他的魔杖，才让他如今需要遭受这样惨无人道的伤害。

“请问你是不是那个，写《神奇动物在哪里？》的Newt Scamander？”一直在吧台内默默擦拭着玻璃杯的酒保打断了Newt不着边际的幻想，“是你吧？”

“是，是我。”Newt放下手腕不好意思地点了点头，没想到自己也有被陌生人认出来的一天。

“不知道为什么你看起来垂头丧气的，但来这里的人不是来看乐队演出的就是来寻找机会的。”酒保边说边拿起手边的底酒开始调了起来，动作炫目到让人眼花，“你这样一位神奇动物学家，我想应该更喜欢听古典乐，既然是来找机会的，我觉得这杯酒会很适合你。”谈话间，一杯被加成了魔法的酒被摆在了Newt的面前，酒保最后拿出一小支试管，倒了两三滴液体在里面。

“不？不是，我不知道什么机会？”Newt被问得一头雾水，来电音节的初衷只是想与Theseus约会而已，可现在这些都成了泡影。

“相信我，你可看起来不像是有情人的人，起码现在你是单身一人不是吗？”酒保笑得别有用意，“所谓机会就是艳遇的机会。”

“不，你误会我了。”Newt把玻璃杯推了回去，可对方并没有接的意思。

“别为难他了，著名的Newt Scamander是个胆小鬼，连杯酒都怕。”不知从哪里走过来一个高大的男人，他转了转杯子里的圆形冰块，在惯性的作用下，冰块和杯壁碰撞发出了好听的叮咚声。

Newt皱着眉抬起头，待看清说话之人的长相后表情由厌恶转为惊讶：“Graves先生？”

Percival把杯中的酒一饮而尽，并向Newt举了起来。如果放在平时，Newt一定会转身就走，他从不把麻烦往自己身上揽，可也许是酒吧内突然放起了让人亢奋的摇滚乐，也许是吧台里摆着的那一瓶瓶酒已经让他“微醉”，不论是哪个原因，理智在这一瞬间从Newt的脑海中离家出走了。他把酒杯握在手中，仰头直接倒进了嘴里，液体顺着喉咙一路滑进了食道，酒精带起的灼热感聚集在嗓子眼，Newt忍不住了咳了两声。

“再来三杯！”似乎是要向MACUSA的魔法安全部长证明自己并没有那么柔弱，Newt对着刚刚那位酒保伸出三根手指表示再要三杯同样的酒。

“你确定你还再要？”Percival放下杯子，坐在了Newt的身边，“这种酒喝得太多太快会……”

“会什么？”神奇动物学家对于接下去将会面对怎样糟糕的情况浑然不觉，而是一口气喝完了三杯。可能对他来说，醉与不醉都不重要，他需要的仅仅是一次放纵。

“会，性情大变……”Percival用食指撸了好几下眉毛，傲罗的直觉告诉他，他将会遇到大麻烦。

“先生，你们用词可真文明。”酒保笑着摇了摇头，“Scamander先生，我给你调的酒叫‘情迷魔法’，简单说来里面含有极少量迷情剂，但是你连喝了四杯，可能过一会儿你会变得不像原来的自己，会更大胆、更放荡。”

“更……放荡！？”Newt惊讶于这个形容词，他平日专心于研究魔法生物，那些不被世人所重视的神奇动物是他唯一的好伙伴，要说最近有什么改变，也仅仅是兄长成为了恋人，但一切止步于此，他与Theseus之间最多只有比较激烈的湿吻。也许是兄弟俩被下了什么诅咒，一旦双方想更进一步，不是傲罗指挥部打电话催哥哥加班就是弟弟的小动物们突然嗷嗷叫。而在Theseus开始为电音节加班之前的半年里Newt又去了南非。两人相见的时间都少得可怜，更不要说什么亲密接触了。“放荡”这个词安在他身上更像是一个笑话。

“现在我吐出来还来得及吗？”刚说完Newt就打了个嗝。

他面前的两个人像商量好了似得一起摇了摇头，酒又不是食物，而且时间上，迷情剂的部分早已被身体吸收，唯一值得庆幸的是，现在使用的迷情剂早已改良过，Newt虽然喝了四杯的量，但其实只要睡一觉就能代谢掉，不需要额外服用解药。

“要不我送你回帐篷吧。”Percival看着昔日战友的弟弟脸上越发明显的红晕，决定当一回好人。

“帐篷！对，帐篷！”Newt觉得有些头晕眼花，看来回帐篷是唯一一个不会对自己和他人造成困扰的方法了。可惜他低估了迷情剂的起效时间。

一切发生得太快，饶是Percival这样一位拥有卓越成就的巫师也没能躲过Newt的突然袭击被压制在酒吧外的墙角内。他完全可以甩开对方，但一个喝醉酒的人没有多少自制力，也怕万一下手过重，他那个弟控哥哥会把自己打到残废。

“Graves先生，你是不是和Theseus很熟？”Newt用自己热得像颗小太阳一样的身体压在Percvial身上，在他脑海里这是个带有侵略性、看起来非常让人无法抵抗的姿势，但是在现实中，他仅仅只是瘫软在Percvial身上。现在站直对Newt来说都是一件比较困难的事了。

“很熟谈不上，只能算比较熟。”可怜的安全部长忍受着Newt像只狗一样在他脸上和脖子上闻来闻去，炙热的鼻息喷洒在他的皮肤上，如此亲密的接触让他忍不住有点心猿意马起来。

“那你说，如果我像这样对Theseus，他会不会要我？”Newt双臂勾住他的脖子，“会不会更喜欢这样大胆的弟弟？”

“你哪样？”Percvial不明所以地回问。

“就这样。”Newt的大脑在酒精与迷情剂的共同作用下失去了控制。他很想大声质问Theseus，是不是自己与其他男人接吻也没有关系，因为和恋人比起来，工作对于哥哥似乎更重要。Newt甚至觉得他们连麻瓜情侣都不如，而眼前这个男人可能比自己更了解Theseus，出于一种报复心态，他第一次与兄长以外的人接吻。

在接触到Newt柔软双唇的一瞬间，Percvial心中那根与道德有关的线就断了，他仅仅在接吻间隙询问对方与Theseus的关系，Newt给予的回应只是摇了摇头，便又和他粘在了一起。Percvial兴奋地抱紧了Newt那看起来瘦弱的身躯，热烈地回应着他的吻，唇舌交缠，欲火焚身。待两人好不容易走到Scamander家的帐篷门口时，Percvial手臂上除了自己的外套，还多了件帐篷主人的大衣，如果不是他一再拒绝，也许两个人早已脱得精光。

“Percvial，我先去洗个澡，你随便坐。”Newt拉着他走进被施了无痕伸展咒的帐篷。

“OK…”Percvial决定在Newt出来后不让他等太久，先行脱光钻进了看起来柔软又舒适的大床上。他掀开被子一角往自己身上扯了扯，却发现被褥好像被什么东西卡住了，便伸手进去想把“障碍物”去除，但如果那时候Percvial能当即逃离可能是更好的选择，因为他摸到了一大片光滑的肌肤，做了几十年傲罗，大概从未遇到过比这更诡异的情形了。

作为魔法安全部长同时又是法律执行司的司长，Percvial Graves第一反应就是跳下床并一把抓过自己的魔杖指着被褥里的“不明生物”，大喊道：“出来！”

听到他的声音后，对方先是伸出了两只手，看到这双手后Percvial原本紧张的心情松懈了一半，起码他要对付的是个人，不论是巫师还是麻鸡，只要是自己熟悉的物种怎样都没问题，怕就怕小Scamander的帐篷里会有各种各样怪异的魔法生物，毕竟在一个神奇动物学家的帐篷里出现一条火龙也不是不可能，但那就会远远超出他的认知范围了。如果Newt知道Percvial曾经这样误解过他，一定会不屑地告诉他和火龙睡觉那已经是好几年前在乌克兰才会发生的事了，现在的火龙大多生活在保护区内，少数几个贩卖火龙蛋的人也早就被Theseus抓得七七八八。

可接下来Percvial看到在床上露出的那张熟悉的脸就不那么好过了，刚刚和他一样浑身赤裸躺在上面的人正是前面自己口中“有点熟”的Theseus。

只见英国魔法部傲罗主管面色铁青，嘴巴因为气愤看起来微微颤抖，他想知道的事太多，以至于不知从哪个问题开始。

而罪魁祸首还哼着不成调的小曲享受着温度刚刚好的热水喷洒在身上的感觉，全然不知外面是怎样一副场景。

“滚出去！”什么绅士礼仪，什么战友情深，这些都从Theseus的脑子里消失了，愤怒的他只想让Percival离开这个只属于Scamander的帐篷。

“Theseus，我可不是不请自来，在Newt让我滚之前，我是不会离开的。”这可能是Percival这辈子说的最后悔的一句话，因为他将要为此付出一定的代价。

Theseus拿着自己的魔杖下了床，看起来气势汹汹地走到了昔日战友的面前。

就在此刻、就在Scamander家的帐篷里，英美两国魔法世界声名显赫的傲罗们对峙着，如果不是他俩都没穿衣服裤子，绝对是史诗级的场面，会成为《预言家日报》头条的那种，可惜在一丝不挂的情况下让这场可能出现的决斗严肃性降低了不少。

Percival摆出了通用决斗姿势，他甚至有些期待能与Theseus这样的巫师进行切磋，如果他赢了，他不仅将获得名为“Newt”的“战利品”，更是向Theseus展现了自己的实力。

显然梅林并不想给他这样一个机会。

“给你一分钟时间，穿上衣服赶紧滚。”Theseus冷冷地说，仿佛面前的不是Percival而是将要被关进阿兹卡班、等待被他审问的黑巫师。

“你需要按规矩来，兄弟。”

“现在已经不需要什么规矩了。”Theseus话音刚落，就伸手一拳狠狠揍在了他的腹部。剧痛席卷了安全部长的全身，好像五脏六肺都被挤在了一起。

“Theseus，你！”Percival万万没想到对方是按照麻瓜的方式来，他捂着腹部向后退了几步才站稳脚跟。

“GET！OUT！”Theseus那引以为傲的耐心已经全部磨光了，他挥了挥魔杖，使用无声咒把毫无防备的Percival连同他的衣服一起打飞出了帐篷。同时帐篷拉链被“唰”的一下合上，Theseus还在上面施了锁定咒。明天天亮以前，谁也别想进来，谁也别想出去。


	3. Chapter 3

愤怒的首席傲罗刚躺回床上，浴室的门就开了，蒸汽也随着开门之人一起涌了出来。Newt穿着白色浴袍，一边擦着自己湿漉漉的短发，一边问道：“Percival，前面怎么房间里有争吵的声音？”他对于刚刚发生的一切一无所知，还以为床上那一大团鼓起的部分是在酒吧遇上的一夜情对象呢。

躲在被子里的Theseus拒绝回答弟弟的这个问题。他今天原本计划给Newt一个惊喜，早早就下班幻影移形到电音节现场，如果弟弟细心一点就会发现浴室之前刚被人使用过，可惜他不仅不知道Theseus的到来，甚至还给兄长准备了这样一个惊吓，气得Theseus差点心脏病发。

“Newt，如果你哥哥知道了一定会生气的吧？”Theseus想试探一下弟弟，轻声问道。透过被子发出来的声音让人听不真切，再加上Newt还处在酒精的控制之下，他一时竟没有认出这是哥哥的声音。

“我敢保证他会气得像只冒烟的烤鸡！！！”Newt扔掉毛巾手舞足蹈地比划起来，“Newt！你这样考虑过我的感受吗？”他沉着嗓子开始学起哥哥的说话方式：“哈哈！去他妈的感受！谁来考虑我的感受了吗？”想到这里Newt仿佛像只泄了气的皮球一样坐到了床边上。

Theseus原本对于弟弟在确认了恋人关系期间找一夜情的行为很生气，但听他这几句话似乎另有隐情，他的弟弟，到底在苦恼什么？

“他对你做了什么？”

“他对我做了什么？”Newt冷笑了一声，“问题就在于他没对我做什么，仿佛我是无关紧要的人。嗝！”可能是前面说话太激动吃了口冷风，Newt打了个嗝。

“我知道魔法世界的安全对于Theseus，是最重要的，我不应该要求他把个人感情放在第一位，可我忍不住，我真的……嗝！这太难了不是吗？我突然怀念起以前暗恋时的日子，完全没有负担，因为从未奢望得到什么。嗝！”也许面对的可以算是完全不熟的人，才能如此轻松地把心里话倒出来，“我害怕剥离恋人关系后，我们又，嗝！变成了关系复杂、渐行渐远的兄弟。”

Theseus沉默了，他不得不承认弟弟说的每一句话都是对的，他甚至不知该说些什么才能让Newt揣揣不安的心定下来，Theseus从未想过原来自己一直没能给予弟弟安全感，不论是作为兄长还是作为爱人，这可能是他长那么大第一次有了挫败的感觉。他知道这是兄弟俩的性格差异所致，他希望……他希望……等等！Theseus突然感觉下半身一凉，原来是Newt爬到了他身上，掀开了下面的被子。

“Percival先生，我请你来我的帐篷并不是来谈心的，嗝！”看来这该死的嗝一时半会儿停不下来了，但这阻止不了Newt想要纾解欲望的迫切需求。他双手扶着眼前这双白皙笔直的长腿，慢慢从脚踝抚摸上去，甚至故意十指交替着向上，稍显坚硬的指甲与柔软指腹产生的不同触感折磨着躺着的那个人，Theseus把脚掌微微翘起，难耐地感受着弟弟带来的奇妙感觉。

Newt把被子一点点拱起来，最终露出了对方的性器。

“嗝！”他又忍不住打了个嗝，不知道是被吓的还是前面连环嗝的后遗症，“我不得不承认，Percival你下面看起来很壮观。”说完还笑了一下。Newt自己的欲望只能算是正常男人的尺寸，他想当然的以为大家都一样，但是看了“Percival”的性器后，他不得不承认自己输了。同时他又有一些害怕，待这玩意儿完全勃起相信尺寸又会大好几圈，想到等会儿还要把它塞进自己的屁股里，Newt后悔了。可是在迷情剂的作用下，他又迫不及待的想看看这家伙因为自己而性奋起来的样子。

“And，不知道尝起来是什么样的？”Theseus甚至来不及惊呼就感觉到自己的阴茎被弟弟温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住了。最要命的是Newt他还在打嗝，横膈膜痉挛带动了口腔部分不自觉地收缩，这种快感是他不曾体验过的。

Newt用舌尖一点点舔舐着柱身，细细感受着上面凸起的青筋，描绘着龟头的形状，甚至特别关照了最为敏感的鸿沟处，听到头顶上方传来的一声声闷哼，他口的更起劲了。Theseus想直接按着弟弟的头把自己的阴茎整根吞入，却又害怕弄伤他，平时容易害羞的神奇动物学家最拿手的可就是逃跑呢，他不想Newt再躲着他了。

“Percival，你觉得我的技术好吗？嗝！我可是第一次呢。”Newt边说边说把被子全掀到了地上，骑在了Theseus的腰部并用双手固定住对方的头，似乎是想来个深吻。但是他突然愣住了，连嗝都被眼前的情景吓跑，因为映入眼帘的并非那个美国巫师黑曜石版的双眼，而是熟悉到即使是在闭眼的情况下都挥之不去的灰蓝色双眸，那双只属于兄长的眼睛，Newt有一瞬间以为这是醉酒产生的幻觉，他坐直身体，拉远了两人之间的距离，歪着头再三确认后才结结巴巴地开口：“The……Theseus！？”怎么是Theseus？？！！！怎么会是他？什么时候换人的？那…那前面刚刚自己舔的也是哥哥的阴茎！！！！一想到这里Newt的脸咻的一下变得通红，躺着的傲罗主管挑眉看着弟弟，心情复杂。

像是出于动物的求生本能，Newt撒手就想跳下床！去哪里都好，快速运转的大脑甚至想到就算打扰到Jacob被揍一顿也要离开这里！可Theseus哪里会让弟弟逃，他眼明手快地抓住了Newt一只脚踝，把他拖回到自己面前。“Percvial？Newt你叫Graves先生的名字很亲昵呢。”说完他还顺手隔着浴袍捏了几下弟弟的翘臀。

“呃…我………”还有比捉奸在篷更尴尬的事吗？虽然Newt和对方只是交换了几个热吻与抚摸，但是在哥哥眼里就不是那么简单了，再多的解释都显得苍白。

“他有这样对你吗？”Theseus用手指把弟弟浴袍的系带轻轻一扯，顺着敞开的衣领摸了进去，一路从胸口轻抚到了他那被白色三角裤刚刚好包裹着的性器上，“你居然还特地换了紧身三角裤！”Theseus感觉自己的血压在朝一个突破人类极限的高度飙升。Newt平时穿的可都是宽大的平角裤！他居然为了一个陌生人把自己装扮的那么充满性吸引力！那么秀色可餐！

Newt咬着下唇摇了摇头！他发誓Percvial真的只摸了几下胸，哪里像哥哥现在这样揉搓自己软绵又富有弹性的下体，力道不轻却又刚刚好挑起他的欲望，温热宽大的手掌与修长的手指像是带着魔法般让他的阴茎发硬发烫，微微抬起了头。至于三角裤的事，他已经完全不记得什么时候换的了，也许是刚洗完澡那会儿？

“还是说，他这样对你了？”Theseus利用身型把比自己小一号的弟弟压倒在床上，极具侵略性地吻住了刚刚被Newt自己用牙齿咬得殷红的嘴唇。他没有给弟弟任何喘息的机会直接把舌头伸进了对方的嘴里，有技巧的按压着、逗弄着他的舌尖，摄取他嘴里还残存着的酒香，并趁Newt被吻得失神时一把勾住舌头往自己嘴里带。

Newt只能在接吻间隙轻喘着，以求能获得更多氧气，他每次都会被哥哥吻到呆滞地忘记用鼻子呼吸。“唔…我们只是吻了…嗯……几下而已…真的……”

“什么！？”Theseus一直在克制着不对亲爱的弟弟做过分的事，“舌吻吗？”千万千万不要点头，Newt！！！

可能是梅林在忙着找回之前被“调皮Newt”藏起来的魔杖，完全没听到来自Theseus的祈祷，于是他成功收获了弟弟对于此问题的肯定回答。

Newt别过头不敢看哥哥的眼睛，如果情绪能够实体化，他相信此刻Theseus的怒气值一定已经到达了顶点，并且随时都会爆发，他从未见过盛怒之下的哥哥，也不知道将会迎来怎样的狂风暴雨。既然无法逃避，他只能选择紧闭双眼，等待着也许是巫师最恶毒的诅咒或者肉体上的一顿毒打。

“你在害怕什么？Newt……”诅咒和毒打，这些并未发生，Theseus只是凑到弟弟耳边柔声细语地关心着他，似乎之前紧张到空气都要停止流动的气氛都是幻觉。

“我……我也不知道自己在怕什么……”Newt那对修长的睫毛因为害怕而微微颤动着，双唇也跟着抿得更紧了。表面越是云淡风轻，内心越是波涛汹涌，如果哥哥再轻笑两声的话，他担心自己会直接吓得滚到床底下去。

“那我来告诉你吧。”Theseus把弟弟的耳垂含进嘴里并一下下轻咬着，“做错事就要得到惩罚，我曾抓过的那些黑巫师因为做错事被关进阿兹卡班；Percvial因为做错事，被我狠揍了一顿扔出帐篷；那你呢？Newt，你觉得自己会得到怎样的惩罚？”

“不知道……我，不知道。”Newt一边在身体上忍受着来自哥哥的挑逗，一边在心理上不受控制地想象着自己会得到怎样的惩罚，哥哥的行动似乎在暗示他，惩罚会与性有关。他有些害怕，却在迷情剂的做崇下又带着些期待。

“Newt，我不允许你嘴里有其他男人的味道！”说着，Theseus按着弟弟的头，把自己的硕大的性器直接塞进了他的嘴里。

Newt吓得想用舌头把阴茎吐出来，而平时显得温文尔雅的哥哥却像换了个人似的，强硬地往弟弟喉咙深处顶了顶。Newt想拒绝，但哥哥的阴茎把他的嘴撑到了最大，他既不能说话也不能摇头，只能发出“呜呜”的求饶声，Newt甚至在哥哥第一下捅进来的时候飙出了眼泪。

看着弟弟泪眼朦胧地向自己求饶，Theseus没有产生同情的念头，反而燃起了他藏在内心深处的兽欲。多少个加班的日日夜夜，不能触碰爱人的寂寞时刻，他都会选择锁上办公室的门，宵想着Newt承欢在自己身下，摆出各种姿势取悦他。而口交，永远是他最常幻想的，一想到弟弟那张在逃避时变得异常能说会道的嘴被自己的阴茎塞满，费力地吞吐着，Theseus就会忍不住加快手上撸动的频率。而此刻，性幻想的场景成为了现实，他再也不用伪装成那个善解人意的傲罗主管Theseus Scamander。弟弟这次玩过了头，他不得不撕下好哥哥的面具，给予他一个刻骨铭心的惩罚，让他一辈子都记着。

Theseus双手抓住Newt已经半干的卷发挺动着胯部，敏感的龟头在摩擦到口腔内收窄的喉咙处时他都会忍不住呻吟出声，这样的感觉实在是太爽了，他动作的幅度越来越大，一波又一波的快感像惊涛骇浪般拍打在Theseus身上。Newt显然没有和哥哥处在同一节奏上，他只能被迫大张着嘴接受这一切，无处安放的舌头时不时地舔过柱身让对方更加兴奋，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流了下来，滴在了白色的床单上，配上Newt还泛着泪光的双眼，让Theseus有种把自己弟弟强奸了的错觉。

连喝四杯“情迷魔法”的Newt这时也不是那个容易害羞的弟弟了，他把“放荡”的自己释放了出来，不管明早故事会发生怎样的转折，他都可以找借口赖掉，Newt现在就想看大名鼎鼎的战争英雄、法律执行司未来之星，平时衣冠楚楚的哥哥为他疯狂的样子。他伸出两只手握住Theseus阴茎中下端开始有技巧地套弄着，可哥哥似乎更善于忍耐，就算Newt他嘴巴都酸了，手指也跟着麻了仍不见哥哥有要出来的迹象。于是他改变战术，开始收缩面颊的肌肉，让口腔四周的嫩肉直接包裹住Theseus粗大的性器，然后模仿性交的样子主动吞吐着。

炸裂般的快感突然像杯子里盛满的水一样无法控制地溢出，Theseus终于在弟弟口中颤抖着射了出来。Newt完全没想到高潮来得那么突然，他甚至都来不及吐出哥哥的阴茎，带着腥味的白色浓稠液体便射进了喉咙深处。  
“咳咳！The……”Newt被呛到后本能地把精液咽了一部分下去，等他反应过来退出时似乎又没估准哥哥的射精时长。Theseus边撸着前端敏感处边把剩余的精液直接射在了弟弟的脸上，这是他想都不敢想又梦寐以求的事情。  
白色星星点点的液体与Newt脸上的雀斑渐渐融为了一体，看上去淫荡无比，那是只属于Theseus一个人的风景。

脑中的烟花放完后傲罗主管躺回枕头上进入了贤者时间，刚才发生的一切值得慢慢回味，但他似乎忘了一个人，那个脸颊上还沾着精斑的亲弟弟。

Newt再次爬上哥哥精壮的身躯，双手撑在他耳边，伸舌舔了舔上唇快要淌下来的白浊液体，紧接着颈部的喉结滚动了一下，这说明Newt把那些余下的精液全吞了。他顺势低头吻住了Theseus，腥味弥漫在两个人的口腔内。

“这下我的嘴里就只有你的味道了。”Newt起身微微勾起嘴角笑了笑，“如你所愿，我的哥哥。”

介于接下来的画面属于少儿不宜的内容，所以我们将以三十二倍速来快进观看。

Newt再次骑到Theseus身上吃了熊心豹子胆地用自己的臀缝在哥哥敏感部位来回摩擦迫使傲罗主管提前退出贤者时间他用手指隔着弟弟的内裤勾勒性器的形状才一会儿Newt阴茎顶端就分泌出了体液弄湿了内裤Theseus直接轻笑着把弟弟扒了个精光在他苍白的身体上留下各种暧昧的痕迹受不了哥哥撩拨的Newt直接扶着他的欲望一点点坐了下去并成功整根吞入体内Theseus爽得快翻白眼了而他弟弟则发出各种咿咿呀呀好听的呻吟声刺激着哥哥的神经Theseus扶着弟弟的翘臀疯狂打桩被时不时顶到前列腺敏感点的Newt甚至直接被哥哥操射了哥哥的阴茎真是又大又粗让他欲罢不能啊从来没有过性经验的他爱上了和Theseus做爱的感觉等两人双双达到顶峰后相拥着睡着了。

第二天一大早，在Newt正处于半梦半醒间，Theseus就起床了，他依次穿上衬衫背心和西装外套，看样子是要回魔法部上班。

“所以你又要走了吗？”Newt努力抬起眼皮想多看看哥哥，因为他永远不知道下一次见面会是何时。

“嗯。”Theseus打着领带应道，他似乎想到什么，突然停下了手中的动作，“我不会走远的，今天我还留在电音节，加班的活我都交给下属了。”

“你这话让我看起来像个怨妇。”Newt哑着嗓子摇了摇头，事情本不该这样的，自己曾经花了很多精力掩饰的情绪却在昨夜因为四杯酒而功亏一篑。

“不，Newt，你看着我！”Theseus弯下身捧起弟弟的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，“我知道你在担心什么，在感情问题上并没有谁对谁错，你只需要勇敢对我说你的想法，这远比藏在心里不让我知道好多了，我也愿意聆听。”

Theseus对弟弟露出了一个微笑，一个比往常更温暖的笑容：“你不论作为我的弟弟还是我的爱人，永远都有权力要求我花更多的精力在家庭、在你的身上。而且我会为此做出努力来改变现状。”说着他在Newt的嘴唇上轻啄了一口，“你永远永远不要忘记，我们有着不可磨灭的血缘关系，这是比牢不可破誓言更深的牵绊，成为爱人只是让我们的关系比之前更亲密了。Newt，不论你在世界的哪个角落，不论是二十年还是五十年后，我的思念都会伴随在你左右。”

听完哥哥这一番话，Newt竟不知该如何开口，原来一直都是自己在原地打圈找所谓的安全感，如果他早点往后看一眼就会发现Theseus一直都在，只是自己忽视了。

“如果激动到说不出话来的话，Newt你完全可以……”还没等Theseus说完，原本坐在床上的弟弟突然搂住他的脖子给了他一个最为缠绵的吻。

 

Newt最终选择了Theseus，并愿意向他袒露自己的情绪与感觉。这对兄弟俩来说，是让故事发展走向更为美好的开始。

—完—


End file.
